Yurika Nijino
Yurika Nijino (虹野 ゆりか Nijino Yurika) is one of the invaders in Koutaro Satomi's apartment. She also known as Rainbow Yurika for being one of the seven Arc-Wizards of Folsaria Magical Kingdom Army, Rainbow Heart. She currently on a mission to protect room 106 from Darkness Rainbow. Background She is from the Magic Kingdom, Folsaria. Owing to her clumsiness, her salary goes to paying back destruction she caused in previous events, hence her poor lifestyle. More than a year before the start of the story, she was attacked by a demon that was attracted to her magical power, and saved by Rainbow Nana. As rainbow Nana's student she learned how to control her magical powers. However, in order to save Yurika from Darkness Rainbow, Nana used all her magical power, resulting in Nana being unable to use magic anymore. Immediately after that Yurika replaced Nana in her duties. Personality Yurika is timid, clumsy, and scared of ghosts. In addition, she is messy and has a hard time taking care of herself, often relying on others to take care of her. She also has bad grades in school because she lacks basic knowledge in most subjects. Yurika is quite cowardly and is quick to run and hide rather than fight what she's afraid of. Her many negative traits are the reason why nobody believed she was a real magical girl, and instead they thought she was an otaku who loves cosplaying. This wasn't helped by the fact that Yurika loves reading manga and watching anime (even ones about magical girls). But as she stayed longer in room 106, she began to have courage and doesn't run away from difficulty. After Volume 5, Yurika stopped trying to convince everyone that she was a magical girl and instead enjoyed being treated as normal girl again. As Yurika matures throughout the story, her qualities as a magical girl begin to blossom. She would start facing serious problems with a strong determination rather then run away in fear. She would even start displaying a better judgement that usually ends with successful results. Most of her friends have come to acknowledge how reliable Yurika really is when she's fully serious, even though they still consider her useless most of the time. Appearance Brown hair in twin tails with light brown eyes. Height: 159cm, Three sizes are B84 / W60 / H83 Plot Powers & Abilities Despite what everyone normally thinks about her, Yurika is actually a capable magical girl and a Arc-level magician at that. Although she not at the level of her master, Nana (who was the strongest member since she was 10), Yurika is still a member of Folsaria highest magical group: Rainbow Heart. She capable of using a great number of different kinds of spell from basic spells to more advance one. She often used different types barrier magic to prevent more damage from being cause during fights without anyone realizing it was her doing. In Volume 8, Koutaro gave Yurika the Encyclopedia, a magical cane from old Forthorthe that was previously used by the head of the court magicians, Grevanas. With it, Yurika (or whoever is wielding it) can use a wide variety of spells without needing to say anything, giving her an advantage over other magicians in battle. Because of Yurkia many faults, most of members of Darkness Rainbow don't see her as a worthy successor for Nana. However, Nana herself has admitted that Yurika has more potential and talent as magical girl then she did. She even went as far to declared that Yurika could become the strongest arc-wizard someday. Relationships Koutaro Satomi At first he didn't believe that she is a magical girl. Later he believed her after their initial fight against Maki, but end up forgetting the event because of Maki's magic. In truth he really doesn't care.Koutaro gave her a magical cane to enhance her power later in the series. Although, Koutaro only saw it as helping her become a "real" magical girl because he still believe Yurika was just a otaku. She found this humiliating. However, Koutaro started seeing Yurika as more reliable than before and would even praise her more often. Koutaro is usually the one who looks after Yurika because of her poor living habits. The other girls believe Yurika will only be safe if Koutaro keep helping her. The other girls also realise that despite the rough treatment Yurika usually gets from Koutaro, she was actually the closest to him. This is because to Koutaro, Yurika was a normal girl with a weird hobby and unlike the other girls, she wouldn't have to leave someday. As well, Yurika sloppy habits also help him with the loss of his mother. This caused Yurika to realise for the first in her life that she was need for who she was. Harumi Sakuraba Harumi is the first person to believe that she is a magical girl. They become good friends after the club racing event. She asked Yurika to help her get close to Koutaro. Gallery Yurika nijino.png Trivia * A running gag in the series is that Yurika will become happy whenever Koutaro or one of the other invaders seem to take Yurika side in something or say something nice about her, only to become more depressed after they explain what they mean or what they want in return. * In Volume 19, Nana said it took only about a year for Yurika to become a arc-wizard after she first started training her. es:Yurika Nijino Category:Characters Category:Female Characters